Anima: AU Adventure
by thewolfluvr
Summary: Anima used to be enslaved, hunted, or shunned. But are now kept as pets. In all countries except for Shanra, where  Anima are free. Full summary inside. warning:YAOI,rape,abuse,drugs,and alchoholic beverages :
1. Prologue part 1

**I have a new story. I just recently fell in love with the manga series, not sure if there is a anime. If there is, and you know a website to watch it on, pleez tell me in a comment. I found the manga series on _manga reader . net _If you remove the spaces you will be able to get on it. I just love it, and this thought came to my mind. I just had to put it in words and tell you guys. Oh and I'm sick. TT_TT. I lost my voice because of it, and only made it worse by talking even more. Sorry I tend to ramble. On with the story!**

**+Anima used to be enslaved, hunted, and shunned. But now they are kept as pets in most ****countries, except for Shanra. Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana are all trying to find their way there, and end up crossing paths. They decide to join up and go together, but what happens when they get to the only safe city to find it has been taken over by the government. They save it of course! Warning: YAOI! sorry all u yaoi haters. Like Nicki Minaj said, 'Haters you can kill yourself.'**

**Disclaimer:Don t own TT_TT**

**

* * *

**

"Cooro, pay attention to where you are going. You're going to bump into someone." scolded a plump woman as she walked through the small village full of people and market stands, leading her +Anima on a very short leash. The small +Anima grinned and said, "Okay Mistress Tess, I will. I promise! Ooh that butterfly is really pretty maybe I can catch it." Cooro started to chase it, but was yanked back by the collar around his neck. He turned to his mistress and was hit on the head with a rolled up newspaper. He put his hands over his head and cried. "Owwie! That hurt! What did I do?"

The plump woman smacked him again and scolded, "You know you're supposed to stay by my side. Do NOT make me tell you again." Cooro sniffled and continued to follow the woman through the market, straying away often because he got easily distracted, and was constantly hit on the head for it. He wasn't happy with the life he lived, but put up with it because he knew it could be worse. He lowered his head and noticed something colorful from the corner of his eye.

"Mistress Tess, look it's a flyer for a circus! Can we go! Please!" Cooro asked as Tess picked up the flyer, and looked at it. His face fell bwhen she threw it on the ground and turned to him. She grabbed a piece of his wild, unruly hair and tugged on it. Tears sprang to his eyes and he yelled loudly. "No we will not go to something as stupid as that. I have shopping to do and all you are doing is distracting me. Do I have to leave you at Katana's again?" Cooro looked up at her with fear in his eyes and said, "No! Those kid's are mean to me! They pull my hair and wings and they hurt me! Don't make me go there!"

The woman smacked him on the head again and said, "I will if you don't listen, I will. Now follow me like a good boy and don't say a word." Cooro lowered his head and nodded, once again followng her. He stayed right behind her and didn't uteer a single sound. Tess was really proud of herself. Even though she didn't really like her +Anima, she thought he was really sweet and adorable, and he always tried to please her, another plus. But she never showed him that she was pleased the few times he had succeeded and he would always try harder.

She gave a harsh tug on Cooro's leash and smirked when he choked slightly. He looked up at her, his eyes tearing up a little, and thought, _Why is she so mean to me? I do my best to please her, and and behave, but all she does is hurt me somehow, either verbaly or phisically. Maybe I should leave. I know she won't be happy fi she found me, but I should take the risk. I can fly, she can't. She won't be able to follow me._

Cooro looked around. The village was more crowded than usual, and he could easily slip in between people. He also noticed how looslely Tess was holding his leas, and quickly jerked away. He turned and ran into the crowd of villagers and travelers, positive he heard Tess shout his name. He ignored it and brought outb his wings, flapping up until he was out of everyone's reach. He turned and flew away from the village, is home, and his abusive master.

* * *

**Kinda short, I know. But the next part of the prologue, which is part one, is longer. Whoever can guess what the next one is gets a internet cookie!**

**Ps. I need at least 5 reviews before the next chapter is posted. I love them!**


	2. Prologue part 2

+Anima: AU Adventure

Chapter 2.

I lay on the bed in the back of the tent that was provided for me. My hands were tied tightly to the bedpost, completely numb from the lack of blood flow. My breathing was heavy and labored, since I had just gotten done with being with that man. He was now yelling at someone for disturbing him during our 'quality' time.

I wiggled my hands again, trying hard to see if I could get out. The bonds moved slightly, and then slipped off. I immediately jumped off the bed, ignoring the rush of pain going down my back and through my butt. I slipped under the tent and jumped into the river that was near it. I could feel myself changing into my Anima. I flicked my tail and swam as fast as my tired body could.

When I finally felt I was far enough away from him, I swam to the bank of the river and climbed out, collapsing with my tail hanging halfway in the water.

* * *

**UGHHHHH! I still dont hav a new charger for my netbook where the better second chapter is! So of course, this one sucks very much. But now I hav the lost chapter up, things will hopefully go along quicker. Now to start on chapter 3.**


End file.
